Tales of Remnant: Omega Aura
by BronsonWolf64
Summary: Prophecy says of a White Knight with wolf eras and a tail made of azure aura. He will carry a sword of gold that can cut down gods. He will one day unite the kingdoms and will vanquish an ancient evil. "Well, the name's Jaune Arc short, sweet, rolls off the tongue ladies love it." He may need some help.


**HI everybody, BronsonWolf64 hear and I what to say to you all 'Happy New Year'. It is a new Year and a new (but mostly the same) story. For all of you fallowing me and asking 'Why are you rewriting this story'? Well I was thinking for the plot of this I had a few ideas for later devilment and if I used the previous one it will not make much sense. What can I say I am weird like that.**

 **P.S if you read the original one the first 3 chapters will be mostly the same. you don't have to read them but recommend so you do not get confused.**

 **I do not own RWBY (except the characters you do not see in the show. mostly.) All of it is own by Rooster Teeth and the late grate Monty Oum (we all love and still miss you). PLEASE support the official release!**

The boy and the wolf

A little boy at the age of 12 was staring at a sword and shield hung up on the wall. The (Crocea Mors). Sense he was 5 he asked his father to teach him how to use it. He wanted to be a knight. A Hunter. A Hero. One that well do good for the world just like his ancestors did.

But his dad did not agree to training him. The man who trained his seven sisters till the weakest one was at a lowest -B Hunter. The man who told him his many adventure' as a bedtime story. The man who he looks up to the most out of all of his family.

No if his father will not train him than he will train himself.

looking around to see if his family was near he took the sword and collapsible shield off the wall and got his traveler's bag he had at the door.

The boy took to the word fully intent on being a Hunter. Not knowing that fate had a big plan for the boy.

He made his way out to the edge of the woods near his home town. He planned to stay out for a least a month to train by himself. But just as he got near….

"YHAAAAA"

Running to the scrim the boy saw a beowolf attacking a little girl. Not thinking of his safety he drew the sword but had trouble holding it due to its size and wait. Rushing at it he planned to stab it in a single thrust hoping to impel it. But he missed landing in front of it and got between the grim and the girl. Looking up he saw that the girl had brown eyes and hair and a long pair of brown bunny ears.

"A Faunus?" all he got from her was an 'ep'. "Get out of here, I got this." He told her now looking at the grim. Rising his sword over his head he almost fell back words but still manage to try to slash the Beowolf. It hit but only its arm leaving a cut on it.

Enraged the grim hit the boy with the back of its claw sending him to a tree. As he looked up dazed he saw the grim has made him his new target. The boy lifted his hand to put the sword between them only to find it gone. Looking around he sees it have way from where the beowolf threw him. Closing his eyes, he whited for win the monster well sink it fangs in to him.

{GRRRAH} [SINK] [THUD]

Herring the weird nurse, the boy opined his eyes to see a man in a tattered cloak with a sword in his hand that was shaped like a fang. In front of him was the beowolf cut in two and now fading from exists.

"You ok, Little boy?" the man asked now looking at him. the man looked to be the same age as his eldest sister, with black hear and silver eyes. Under the cloak the boy can see he was wearing a black and dark blue skin tight shirt and navy blue cargo pants. On his head, he cud see what looked like dog ears with white fur. He also had a white dog tail. Looking at his left arm the boy can see instead of flesh and bone it was a robotic arm with what looked like a small shield attached to a claw.

"Does it make you nervous?" the boy relied he was staring at it, when the man asked. Shaking his head, the boy than sol the girl he tried to save on the ground not moving. "Don't worry she just past out from shock. You did a brave thang trying to defend her."

"Thank you, Mr. Dog." [bonk] "ow!"

"It Mr. Wolf" he said hitting the boy over the head.

"S-sorry Mr. Wolf." Sad the boy.

{sop} {sop}

"Hay, hay don't cry! I did not hit you that hard. Did I?"

"No, its {sniff} not that. I just…. I just… I what to be strong. {sop} I want to be a knight gust like my family. I want to stop the grim from hurting people. {sop} I want to defend people like my family." He said with tears rolling done his face.

"I WANT TO BE A HUNTER!"

"Are you sure?"

The boy looked at the wolf faunus.

"That road will lead you to fight monsters that are worse than the one that just smacked you around. All of them well make that one look like a new born pup. You will have to lay your life on the line every day, and make other people's life go above yours at all times. And you will have to fight and sometime kill not just grim but people, human and faunus, no matter how well you know them. Will you sacrifice your very life, body, and soul for the good of the people?" he said all this with a face that held no humor. just a stern face.

A long silence was all there was in the forest. The boy was wandering if he could do all he said. Can he do all of that? Can he really put everyone else, even people he does not know lives before his?

"Strangers are just friends you don't know yet." He heard his mother's voice in his head.

"All you need is confidence!" his dad's voice rang.

Finally, he looked the wolf in the eyes. And with all his will power he said "Yes."

The wolf smiled. Seeing the look in his eyes. "Ok than, I will teach you. But know this if you accept there is no going back. You well have you live and travel with me, and I well I well become your master and you will become my apprentice. It will not be easy. Do you accept?" he asked, holding out his hand.

The boy grabbed his hand. No matter what hell he will go throw he will become a Hunter.

"My name, well for now call me Lycian. What's yours?"

"Jaune Arc."

 **Thank you for (re)reading this story. I hope you all enjoy it like you did the last one. And hey I have finally got a semblance for Lycian (you will see it in later chapters) but I am in despite need of names. seriously my naming sucks.**

 **Here are the names for the teams I need:**

 **S.T.E.L (steel) (a team of 2 boys and 2 girls the first hast to be a boy)**

 **F.A.N.G (do I really have to spell it) (a team of Faunus that has 3 boys and 1 girl do not need A (is a boy))**

 **J.A.G.R (jaeger) (a team of 2 man and 2 women all over the age of 25)**

 **Sorry but I'm not accepting any OC just names.**

 **BronsonWolf64 out!**


End file.
